


Sterek Fairy Tales: Bebé y el señor Don Pomposo

by SalingerCuba



Series: Sterek Fairy Tales [2]
Category: La Edad de Oro, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek es un niño magnífico, Derek is a kid, José Martí, au!laedaddeoro, nosterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalingerCuba/pseuds/SalingerCuba
Summary: Basado en un cuento de La Edad de Oro de nuestro genial José Martí. No es sterek pero es bello igual.





	Sterek Fairy Tales: Bebé y el señor Don Pomposo

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un cuento de La Edad de Oro de nuestro genial José Martí. No es sterek pero es bello igual.

Derek es un niño magnífico, de cinco años. Tiene los ojos esmeraldas y el pelo muy negro, que parece de ébano, como en la lámina de los _Hijos del Rey Eduardo_ , que el malvado Gloucester hizo matar en la Torre de Londres, para hacerse él rey. A Derek lo visten como al duquecito Fauntleroy, el que no tenía vergüenza de que le vieran conversando en la calle con los niños pobres. Le ponen pantaloncitos cortos ceñidos a la rodilla, y blusa con cuello de marinero, de dril blanco como los pantalones, y medias de seda colorada, y zapatos bajos. Como lo quieren a él mucho, él quiere mucho a los demás. No es un santo, ¡oh, no!: le tuerce los ojos a su hermana Laura cuando no le quiere dar más dulces, y se sentó una vez en visita con las piernas cruzadas, y rompió un día un jarrón muy hermoso, corriendo detrás de un gato. Pero en cuanto ve un niño descalzo le quiere llevar todo lo que tiene: a su lobo mascota le lleva jamón todas las mañana, y lo llama “lobito de mi alma”: con el buen Deaton se está horas y horas, oyéndole los cuentos de su tierra de África, de cuando su abuelo era un príncipe, y tenía muchas vacas y muchos elefantes: y cada vez que ve Derek a su mamá, le echa el bracito por la cintura, o se le sienta al lado en la banqueta, a que le cuente cómo crecen las flores, y de dónde le viene la luz al sol, y de qué está hecha la aguja con que cose, y si es verdad que la seda de su vestido la hacen unos gusanos, y si los gusanos van fabricando la tierra, como dijo ayer en la sala aquel señor ciego y con bastón. Y Talia le dice que sí, que hay unos gusanos que se fabrican unas casitas de seda, largas y redondas, que se llaman capullos; y que es hora de irse a dormir, como los gusanitos, que se meten en el capullo, hasta que salen hechos mariposas.

Y entonces sí que está lindo Derek, a la hora de acostarse, con sus mediecitas caídas, y su mirada verde, como un amplio pasto, y su camisola de dormir: lo mismo que los angelitos de las pinturas, un angelito sin alas. Abraza mucho a su madre, la abraza muy fuerte, con la cabecita baja, como si quisiera quedarse en su corazón. Y da brincos y vueltas de carnero, y salta en el colchón con los brazos levantados, a ver si alcanza a la mariposa azul que está pintada en el techo. Y se pone a nadar como en el baño; o a hacer como que cepilla la baranda de la cama, porque va a ser carpintero. Pero esta noche el pequeño Derek está muy serio, y no da volteretas como todas las noches, ni se le cuelga del cuello a su mamá para que no se vaya, ni le dice a Laura que le cuente el cuento del gran comilón, que se murió solo y se comió un melón. Derek cierra los ojos; pero no está dormido, Derek está pensando.

La verdad es que Derek tiene mucho en qué pensar, porque va de viaje a París, como todos los años, para que los médicos buenos le digan a Talia las medicinas que le van a quitar la tos, esa tos mala que a Derek no le gusta oír: se le aguan los ojos a Derek en cuanto oye a su mamá toser: y la abraza muy fuerte, como si quisiera sujetarla. Esta vez Derek no va solo a París, porque él no quiere hacer nada solo, como el hombre del melón, sino con un primito suyo que no tiene madre. Su primito Isaac va con él a París, a ver con él al hombre que llama a los pájaros, y la tienda del Louvre, donde le regalan globos a los niños, y el teatro Guiñol, donde hablan los muñecos, y el policía se lleva preso al ladrón, y el hombre bueno le pega un coscorrón al hombre malo. Isaac va con Derek a París. Los dos juntos se van el sábado en el vapor grande, con tres chimeneas. Allí en el cuarto está Isaac con Derek, el pobre Isaac, que tiene los rizos rubios desordenados, y no va vestido de duquecito, ni lleva medias de seda.

Derek y Isaac han hecho hoy muchas visitas: han ido con Talia a ver a los ciegos, que leen con los dedos, en unos libros con las letras muy altas: han ido a la calle de los periódicos, a ver como los niños pobres que no tienen casa donde dormir, compran diarios para venderlos después, y pagar su casa: han ido a un hotel elegante, con criados de casaca azul y pantalón amarillo, a ver a un señor estirado y de mirada penetrante, el tío de Derek, el señor Peter. Derek está pensando en la visita de Peter. Derek está pensando.

Con los ojos cerrados, él piensa: él se acuerda de todo. ¡Qué largo, que largo el tío Peter, como los palos del telégrafo! ¡Qué leontina tan larga y tan suelta, como la cuerda de saltar! ¡Qué pedrote tan feo, como un pedazo de vidrio, el pedrote de la corbata! ¡Y a mamá no la dejaba moverse, y le ponía un cojín detrás de la espalda, y le puso una banqueta en los pies, y le hablaba como dicen que les hablan a las reinas! Derek se acuerda de lo que dice Deaton, que la gente le habla así a mamá, porque mamá es muy rica, y que a mamá no le gusta eso, porque mamá es buena.

Y Derek vuelve a pensar en lo que sucedió en la visita. En cuanto entró en el cuarto Peter le dio la mano, como se la dan los hombres a los papás; le puso el sombrerito en la cama, como si fuera una cosa santa, y le dio muchos besos, unos besos feos, que se le pegaban en la cara, como si fueran manchas. Y a Isaac, al pobre Isaac, ni lo saludó, ni le quitó el sombrero, ni le dio un beso. Isaac estaba metido en su sillón, con el sombrero en la mano, y con los ojos muy grandes. Y entonces se levantó Peter del sofá colorado: “Mira, mira, Derek, lo que te tengo guardado: esto cuesta mucho dinero, Derek: esto es para que quieras mucho a tu tío”. Y se sacó del bolsillo un llavero como con treinta llaves, y abrió una gaveta que olía a lo que huele el tocador de Laura, y le trajo a Derek un sable dorado —¡oh qué sable! ¡oh qué gran sable! — y le abrochó por la cintura el cinturón de charol —¡oh qué cinturón tan lujoso! — y le dijo: “Anda, Derek: mírate al espejo; ese es un sable muy rico: eso no es más que para Derek, para el niño”. Y Derek, muy contento, volvió la cabeza hacia Isaac, que lo miraba, miraba al sable, con los ojos más grandes que nunca, y con la cara muy triste, como si se fuera a morir: —¡oh, qué sable tan feo, tan feo! ¡oh, que tío tan malo! En todo eso estaba pensando Derek. Derek estaba pensando.

El sable estaba allí, encima del tocador. Derek levanta la cabeza poquito a poco, para que nadie lo oiga, y ve el puño brillante como si fuera de sol, porque la luz de la lámpara da toda en el puño. Así eran los sables de los generales el día de la procesión, lo mismo que el de él. Él también, cuando sea grande, va a ser general, con un vestido de dril blanco, y un sombrero con plumas, y muchos soldados detrás, y él en un caballo morado, como el vestido que tenía el obispo. Él no ha visto nunca caballos morados, pero se lo mandarán a hacer. Y a Isaac ¿quién le manda a hacer caballos? Nadie, nadie: Isaac no tiene mamá que le compre vestidos de duquecito: Isaac no tiene tíos estirados que le compren sables. Derek levanta la cabecita poco a poco: Isaac está dormido. Derek se escurre de la cama, va al tocador con la punta de los pies, levanta el sable despacio, para que no haga ruido… y ¿qué hace, qué hace Derek? ¡va riéndose, va riéndose el pícaro! hasta que llega a la almohada de Isaac, y le pone el sable dorado en la almohada.

Derek es un niño magnífico, de cinco años.


End file.
